A constant level oiler delivers lubricant to rotating equipment internal components and maintains the lubricant at a level within a case of the rotating equipment as specified by a manufacturer of the rotating equipment. Maintaining the lubricant at the level that is correct influences performance, reliability and life of the rotating equipment. Ensuring accuracy for the level of the lubricant relies on proper positioning of an adjuster in the oiler.
However, prior techniques for positioning the adjuster in the oiler often result in under-filling or over-filling the rotating equipment with the lubricant. Some approaches use time-consuming scaled measurements or inaccurate estimates to determine proper position of the adjuster in the oiler. Further, factors such as height of the adjuster in the oiler and crowding of other equipment around the oiler that has a fixed position can present problems when attempting to position the adjuster.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool that aides in adjusting an oiler coupled in fluid communication to rotating equipment.